The subject invention relates to an assembly for mounting a display screen supported by a chassis to a front panel which is supported by support structure such as a rack, or the like.
Numerous systems are known in the prior art for mounting display screens. Some of the most widely known are those for mounting the cathode ray tubes of televisions sets. Such systems are infrequently dismantled whereas assemblies used in electronic environments are frequently accessed for various reasons. Examples of such prior art assemblies are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,017,129 to Boldt et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,289 to Veenendaal, U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,227 to Bruce et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,408 to Coleman U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,176 to Smith et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,630 to Levins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,300 to Sung and U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,132 to Adachi et al.
However, there remains a need for a simple assembly which is easily fabricated and wherein the chassis portion is easily assembled and disassembled to a front panel which remains attached to a support structure, such as a rack.
A front mounted chassis assembly for a display screen. The assembly includes a front panel for being supported on a support structure and a wall presenting an interior surface extending rearwardly of said front panel to present an open periphery. A plurality of tabs extend transverse to the wall. A chassis for supporting a display screen includes a plate and fasteners extend through the plate to engage the tabs to support the chassis on the front panel, the display screen projecting forwardly of the plate and into the open periphery of the wall to the panel. The assembly is characterized by reinforcing flanges extending inwardly about the periphery of the wall to reinforce the wall.